Living On Planet Earth
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: "Well Gary, welcome to planet Earth." Garry Supernova has once again landed on Planet Earth, but this time, he's here to stay. Why? Because poor Gary is now the very LAST of his alien kind. That's right! Those horrible tripods went and destroyed Planet Baab and killed all the Baabians EXCEPT Gary. Now Gary's living a life in a house with a bunch of girls! How will this play out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tripod Attack

The sun rose over the horizon, starting another beautiful day on planet Baab. A male Baabian, Gary Supernova, blinked his eyes open as the sun shone through his window. He got up and stretched his limbs. He looked to his left and sighed in sadness.

It was 4 years after the escape from planet Earth. During those years his wife, Kierra Supernova, got extremely ill. Gary didn't know why, or how, Kierra got sick, but she was so ill that she couldn't even speak.

Gary and a bunch of other medical Baabians tried everything to make Kierra healthy again, but nothing worked and the illness finally ended her life.

Now with Kierra gone, it was just Gary, his son Kipper, and his brother Scorch, left in the Supernova family. It was small, but it was enough to keep Gary going.

"Kipper," Gary knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Time to wake up. Get ready for school."

As Gary walked downstairs to get himself ready for the day, he couldn't help but think of what Kierra had said, just before she passed.

"When the time comes, remember who you are, what you are, and where you came from. Remember that it is not the end as long as you're alive." Kierra had whispered as her heart stopped.

What did she mean by that? Was something going to happen to Baab and all the other Baabians? Was he at some point going to become the last Baabian in the galaxy?

'Not likely.' Gary shook his head. 'That could never happen as long as Shanker doesn't have the plutonium.'

"Morning dad." Kipper came pouncing down the stairs, ready for the day.

"Good morning Kipper." Gary greeted his son.

"What's today's mission?" Kipper asked, sitting at the table as Gary served breakfast.

"I don't know." Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you and uncle Scorch are gonna have to find out what's up with those multiple lightning shots."

At the mention of the lightning, Gary suddenly got to thinking of what has been happening for the past two days now.

Everyone knows that lightning doesn't strike at the same place twice, but lately, at nearby cities, lighting has been striking over 30 times at the same area.

It was rather strange, Gary just knew he couldn't live it down without knowing what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Good morning fellow Supernova guys." Scorch walked through the door.

"Uncle Scorch!" Kipper jumped out of his seat and went charging right to the taller, buffer, Supernova brother.

"Hey squirt!" Scorch picked up his nephew and placed him on his shoulder.

"Good morning Scorch." Gary greeted his younger brother.

"Hey Gary, say, do you know what today's mission is?"

"Not yet, but just like Kipper just said, we might have a mission on figuring out what has been going on with the lightning."

"Oh yeah, what's up with that?" Scorch asked himself. "I mean, everybody knows that lightning doesn't strike twice, but the lightning…"

"Been striking over 30 times at the same area." Gary finished off.

"Maybe the world is ending." Kipper said dramatically.

The older Baabians laughed. At a time of confusion, the little boy always seemed to put a smile to their faces.

"We better get going, or we'll be late." Scorch said, placing Kipper back on the ground.

Ever since the escape from Earth, Gary has noticed that Scorch had been a lot more responsible lately. Guess he didn't want to have a repeat.

As the three left the house, stormclouds began swirling in together.

"Goodness Scorch." Gary looked at the clouds. "Have you ever seen such a sight?"

"Never once in my life little bro." Scorch shook his head.

The stormclouds had already brought out a crowd. Blue and albino Baabians walked out of their houses, staring at the clouds. Suddenly, the wind picked up.

"Something's not right." Gary said to himself.

"What is it?" Scorch asked.

"The wind is blowing towards the storm."

"You're right, that's not right."

Everybody kept staring at the clouds. They noticed light flickering in the clouds.

"What is that?" Scorch asked.

Suddenly, lightning shot from the clouds, striking right by the mission control.

"Goodness!" Gary cried. "It's the lightning!"

"Back in the house everybody!" Scorch picked up Kipper and ran back into the house, Gary close behind and everybody else doing the same.

The lightning struck again, striking mission control again.

"What is going on here?" Gary asked himself.

Gary looked outside, watching the lightning. The power suddenly went out and everything stopped.

"Dad, get under the table!" Kipper called to his father.

Wanting to make sure that his son didn't worry about him, Gary went under the table with Kipper and Scorch. The lightning continued to strike, lighting the sky.

"Where's the thunder?" Gary asked, realizing how silent it was.

"I don't know." Scorch answered.

47 strikes and the lightning finally stopped. Gary climbed out from under the table and looked outside. He noticed that none of the cars were working.

"We better check it out." Scorch said to Gary, already opening the door.

"Are you nuts?!" Gary cried out.

"No, I'm responsible." Scorch answered. "We need to find out what's been going on."

As much as he hated to admit it, Gary knew that Scorch was right. The lightning would remain a mystery if they did not check it out now.

"Kipper, I want you to stay here, ok?" Gary said to his son.

"Ok dad." Kipper nodded.

Outside, Gary and Scorch walked together to mission control, where the lightning hit. Many other Baabians were heading that way too.

"Did you ever see anything like that?" An albino Baabian said to Gary.

"Never once in my life." Gary answered.

"I heard that whenever the lightning struck, the city around the lightning disappeared." The albino continued. "Just completely destroyed."

"No way." Scorch shook his head. "That couldn't have happened… could it Gary?"

Gary didn't know what to say. He wasn't even paying attention. He was back to thinking of what his wife had said.

"When the time comes, remember who you are, what you are, and where you came from. Remember that it is not the end as long as you're alive."

They finally arrived to mission control. Everybody was looking at the ground where the lightning struck. Instead of looking scorched, it looked like it was frozen.

Gary got down to his knees and picked up a piece of cement. He played around with it, shaking his hands every once in awhile.

"Is it hot?" Scorch asked.

"No," Gary breathed unbelievably. "It's freezing."

Gary set the cement back down and backed away.

"Something isn't right."

Suddenly, there was rumbling under the ground.

"What's that?" Asked a Baabian officer. "What's down there?"

"Nothing." Said another officer.

"Are they water pipes?" The other officer asked.

"There are no water pipes down there." Said the other.

"Then what is that?"

Before anyone could say anything, the ground began to shake. The cement cracked underneath everybodies feet, making a huge crack. The crack suddenly got larger, both sides of it pulling away from each other.

"It's a baabquake!" Gary cried out. "Everybody run!"

Taking Gary's advice, everybody started to run. Buildings and debris came crashing down, barely hitting any of the frightful Baabians.

"Gary, we have to get Kipper!" Scorch reminded his brother.

"Right, back to the house!" Gary nodded.

But before the two even began to make their way to the house, the ground stopped shaking.

Everybody looked to where the Baabian earthquake had started and noticed a large sinkhole. The cement and dirt in the sinkhole suddenly lifted up and smacked back down, making the ground shake again, knocking everyone off their feet.

Everyone grabbed ahold of something and waited for the ground to stop shaking.

Suddenly, a car was thrown into the air as a large three footed tentacle shot up from the ground.

The tentacle set itself down on top of a car, nearly crushing Gary and Scorch, who luckily got away in time.

In fear of being crushed, everyone began running again. They looked backed and became even more frightened when they saw a huge machine begin to emerge from the ground, lifting itself up.

Everyone kept running, more and more buildings still coming down. They all ran behind and inside still standing stores and buildings. The ground finally stopped shaking and all was silent.

Gary was curious. He wanted to see what this strange machine was. He stood up and went out to look, eventually, everyone else followed.

It was an amazing sight, the machine. When it stood its full height, it was over 20 stories tall. The machine looked around, analyzing all the Baabians.

"What is that?" Scorch asked.

"I don't know." Gary answered.

Suddenly, the machine blared a really loud horn. The horn was so loud everyone had to cover their ears. When the sound stopped, a new sound replaced it. It was the sound of charging.

"What's it charging?" Gary asked himself.

Most of the Baabians, not wanting to find out what would happen next, began running, but others stayed where they were standing, Gary and Scorch included, watching the machine.

Suddenly, two blue beams shot from the top of the machine. One of the beams hit a blue Baabian with a camera and disintegrated him.

Gary couldn't believe it. Kipper was right.

The world was ending!

Everybody began running, screaming their lungs out, trying to avoid the machines deathly beams. Many of the unlucky Baabians were hit and disintegrated, their clothes flying in the air as they disappeared.

"Scorch!" Gary cried to his brother. "We have to get Kipper and get out of here!"

"Right!" Scorch nodded. "Let's go!"

Gary and Scorch began running back to the house, trying ever so hard to dodge everything in their path, whether it would be other Baabians, the beams, or a dead Baabians' clothes.

Suddenly, a rafter beam fell and landed right on top of Scorch.

"Scorch!" Gary ran back to his brother, trying to get him back up.

"Go Gary." Scorch told the other Supernova brother. "Go and get Kipper, get out of here."

"No, I won't leave you!" Gary shook his head, trying to push the beam off of him.

"There's no time." Scorch continued. "My time is up, you have to leave me."

"No Scorch," Gary's eyes began to tear up. "I'm not leaving my only brother."

"You can't save me. You have to go now! I've done my time. Kipper still has a long life ahead of him. You have to make sure he gets that life."

"Scorch." Gary wanted to stay and help his brother, but he sadly knew that he was right.

Gary got down to his knees and hugged Scorch.

"I love you Scorch." Gary said, trying not to break into a total meltdown.

"I love you too." Scorch hugged back.

Extremely depressed, Gary got up and ran back to the house, looking back every few seconds to watch his brother get disintegrated.

Gary ran as fast as he could back to the house. He was finally out of the city, away from the death machine. When he got to the house, he stopped in his tracks.

The house was completely destroyed!

It looked like a wrecking ball just came crashing down onto their living space. Gary could only hope that Kipper was alright.

"Kipper?!" Gary called out. "Kipper! Are you here son?"

Gary ran around what was left of his house, trying to find the only family he had left.

"Kipper, answer me son!"

Gary was starting to worry. Kipper would not answer his calls. Had the machine gotten to him?

Gary turned a corner in the house and his worst fear was answered.

Laying on the floor in front of him, were Kipper's clothes. Surrounding the clothes, was a pile of blue dust, the only sign meaning, that the machine had disintegrated his son.

"No!" Gary got down to his knees and cried his heart out.

How could this happen? Why had the machines come down to his planet and took everything he ever loved? Was this what Kierra meant?

Suddenly, a tentacle went by Gary's face. Gary looked up and saw a machine standing above him, it hadn't noticed him yet.

Depressed and angry, Gary got up, grabbed a ray gun sitting on the ground, and started blasting the machine.

The gun did little to no damage to this 20 story tall enemy. The machine turned to Gary and blared its horn.

Long vine-like tentacles shot out from the machine and made their way down to the last Baabian. Gary dodge the tentacles and continued shooting.

Outraged and annoyed, the machine tried to crush Gary. The Baabian dodged and the machine's tentacle only managed to push him into an escape pod that was left in the house.

The door to the escape pod shut and the countdown began.

10, 9, 8

"What? No!" Gary cried out.

7, 6, 5

"No, let me out!" Gary tried pounding on the door, no luck.

4, 3, 2

"No! Let me out! Let me out!"

1, BLAST OFF!

And before Gary knew it, the escape pod had blasted itself to space, taking Gary with it.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gary screamed his voice out, enough to make him pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome Back To Earth

25 million light years later, Gary finally woke up from his coma. He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of a painful headache.

"What happened?" He asked himself.

Gary thought to himself, then he suddenly remembered.

His planet, his family, the lightning, those machines, he remembered it all.

Gary shot his head up to the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of his planet. He got one… one that was not a pretty sight.

He could see the light of the lightning and the beams of the machines still flashing on his far away planet. He could see explosions and fire everywhere.

Planet Baab, was dead.

Gary hung his head, tears pouring out of his eyes.

So, this was it. He was the last Baabian in the galaxy, stuck on this one planet he landed on. Why?

Gary didn't have time to think about it. He looked up and noticed that it would be raining soon. Gary climbed out of the escape pod and walked around to find some shelter.

This planet did look very neat and peaceful, with its big green fields and straight roads with no cars in sight at all.

In Gary's mind, this planet almost looked familiar, not that he's been to many other planets before.

Gary continued to walk, taking in his surroundings. He could've sworn he's been here before.

Thunder and lightning suddenly started, and the rain began to pour.

"Great." Gary sighed to himself, just what he needed to make his day even worse.

Gary continued to walk and eventually came up to a building. Gary placed his hand on his forehead to shield the rain from his eyes and he looked at the building. Lightning struck and he got a glimpse of the name.

Sugar Britches.

"Better than nothin'." He said to himself and went inside.

When he got inside he felt the sudden rise of the temperature. It was really nice and toasty inside, much better than being outside in the cold rain. It also smelt very sugary inside, but that shouldn't be a surprise from the name.

Gary looked around and realized he had walked into what looked like a cake factory.

Machines and gears were all over the place. Icings and sprinkles were placed on many shelves, along with boxed cupcakes and cakes. It was a mini sweet paradise.

"I wonder who works here?" Gary wondered to himself.

Suddenly, there was noise inside of the factory.

It was the sound of jingling keys and turning knobs.

Gary was scared. He didn't know what planet he was on or what populated on the planet. He kept focus on the sound, unknowingly making his way to the back of the factory.

Suddenly, right behind him, a human woman was locking the back door, her back facing Gary.

Gary continued to back up, unaware of the woman behind him.

Suddenly, their backs touched and they both screamed.

Gary went flying against the wall while the woman only dropped her keys.

She picked up her keys again and turned towards Gary.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Gary couldn't believe it... He was back on Earth! Face to face with the one thing he had hoped he'd never have to encounter again... A human being!

"Oh." The woman gasped when she caught sight of the frightful Baabian. "Well, hello there."

The woman tried making her way towards to Gary, but he kept backing away from her.

"It's ok." She cooed. "You don't have to be afraid. My name is Crystal... I'm an alien friend."

Gary didn't know what she meant by that. He decided that he really didn't want to find out and continued to back away.

"Please don't be afraid." Crystal whispered gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The way this human was treating him, Gary did seem to feel a little trust towards Crystal. He was about to consider getting closer, until he heard that dreaded sound.

Gary covered his ears and screamed horrifyingly at the sound of the machine's horn. What were they doing here?!

"It's ok! It's ok!" Crystal tried to calm him down. "It's just my phone."

Realizing that he wasn't going to stop until the sound was gone, Crystal quickly answered her phone. When the sound stopped, Gary hugged his knees and rocked back and forth.

"Hello? April?" Crystal said into her phone. "Yeah I've just locked up, I'll be heading home soon. ... Yeah. ... Alright, see ya'."

Crystal hung up her phone and watched poor Gary.

"Goodness." She said. "I never would have guessed that you would react that way to the tripods' horn... unless..."

Crystal suddenly got up and ran outside. She looked up and was horrified when she saw planet Baab.

"Oh my God." She breathed sadly as she walked back to Gary. "The tripods got to your planet."

So that's what they were called... tripods.

"I'm so sorry." Crystal tried placing a hand on his shoulder, but Gary moved back and started crying again, partly because he was sad and partly because he was scared.

"It's ok." Crystal cooed. "Don't cry. Sh, sh, sh. It's alright."

Gary ignored her and continued to cry, dark spots appearing on his kneecaps. Crystal needed a way to calm Gary down, and there was only one way she knew how, she started to sing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I

said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you say don't leave me alone. And all that's dead and gone has passed, tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Coming morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."

Crystal's singing was like magic. Gary stopped crying enough to actually listen to her song. It was beautiful, and it did make him feel safe.

While she was still singing, Gary slowly made his way towards her. He allowed her to place a hand on his shoulder. Once he felt the trust between them, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight, trustworthy hug.

Crystal hugged back, glad that she was able to calm the little alien down.

"You poor thing." Crystal whispered. "You have nowhere to go now."

Crystal thought for awhile. She remembered the promise she made with herself and a few other friends if something like this were to happen.

"Why don't you come live with me?" She offered. "It probably won't be the same as your planet, but it's better than getting sent to area 51."

At the mention of the awful alien prison, Gary shivered and immediately accepted.

"Great." Crystal stood up, helping Gary up as well. "What's your name?"

"BLEEEEEP ZORGANIA." Gary tried to communicate.

"Oh dear." Crystal sighed. "I can't seem to understand you."

This was an actual shock. How were the humans at area 51 able to understand him if Crystal wasn't?

Maybe it's because they studied alien language and Crystal didn't.

"I'll have to teach you English so that I'll be able to understand you. Do you think I'll be able to guess your name?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know if Crystal could guess his name, but she could try.

"Well, to me, you kinda look like your name would be Gary." Crystal guessed.

Gary's eyes widened. How was she able to guess so quickly?! Gary nodded his head vigorously.

"That's it?!" Crystal cried out unbelievably. "That's your name?"

Gary nodded even faster.

"Wow, first guess!" Crystal cried excitedly. "Well Gary, welcome to planet Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Home Gary

"Well, I guess we better be heading home now." Crystal said to Gary.

Crystal and Gary made their way to the front door together. They were about to walk out before Crystal stopped.

"Wait." She said. "Gary, water doesn't hurt you… does it?"

Gary looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

"Oh good." Crystal sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt because of the rain."

Gary looked at her confused.

"It's just that, I know this one type of alien that water is like acid to them." Crystal explained. "They're called Irkens."

Gary tilted his head to the side. He has never heard of Irkens before. He wondered what planet they were from.

"Well, let's go."

Crystal opened the door and they both ran out to Crystal's Cadillac, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"There we go." Crystal said once they were seated up front and she had it started. "Now, let's go home."

With that, Crystal drove away from the factory, where Gary met his first human friend.

The thunder and lightning continued, even after the rain started to cease. It had Gary paranoid after what happened on his planet. Crystal noticed this and began to comfort him.

"It's ok Gary." She said to him. "The tripods are not gonna be able to come down here. They wouldn't dare come to our planet."

Gary looked at her questioningly.

"Because they've been down here before… and we defeated them." Crystal explained.

Gary's eyes widened. Those machines have been on Earth before? And the humans defeated them? How?

Gary started to wonder, but whenever thunder and lightning struck, he squeaked and lost his train of thought. He also realized that he was getting kinda tired, which is quite strange, since because he was technically asleep for 25 million light years.

Crystal noticed Gary's drooping eyes and a smile was brought to her face. She reached over and turned on the radio. It was Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound… the same song Crystal sang to him before.

Gary smiled at the soothing song, it sounded even better with music to it. The song started to put him to sleep. He wanted to stay awake, but he was just so… tired.

Before he knew it… Gary was fast asleep against the door.

"You and I'll be safe and sound." Crystal sang with Taylor while looking at the sleeping alien every once in awhile. "Good-night Gary."

Crystal drove until she came up to a medium sized, white 4 bedroom house sitting in front of a beautiful green field. The rain had finally stopped and the sky was beautiful with stars. Crystal turned and looked at Gary, who was still asleep, and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said gently to him as she got out of the car.

Crystal ran up the porch steps and went into the house.

"Faith, Nya!" She called. "Are you here?"

Suddenly, two women walked into the living room. One slightly chubby with dirty blonde hair, braces, and glasses, the other skinny and short with smooth skin and short boyish brunette hair.

"Hey girls." Crystal greeted them.

"Where da fuck have you been bish?" Asked the woman in the glasses.

"Sorry Faith." Crystal apologize. "April wanted me to lock up the factory and, I kinda ran into… something."

"Something?" Nya tilted her head.

"Do you girls remember the promise we made together?" Crystal asked. "The one about the alien?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "Why?"

"Come with me."

Crystal led Faith and Nya out to the Cadillac. She slowly opened the passenger door, making sure that Gary wouldn't fall out, and showed the little blue alien to her friends.

"Oh my god!" Nya cried out quietly, afraid to wake him up.

"Cry, is that what I think it is?" Faith asked.

"A real live alien?" Crystal answered. "Yes. His name is Gary, and his planet was taken over by the tripods."

"Oh no." Nya hung her head.

"That's awful." Faith shook her head.

"I told him that he could stay with us… that is the deal we made with eachother… right?" Crystal asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Faith nodded.

"Great." Crystal smiled. "You wanna help me get him in the house and to bed?"

With Faith and Crystal teaming up together to carry Gary under his shoulders and Nya holding the doors open, they were able to get the sleeping alien into Crystal's room on the extra bed without waking him up.

"Well," Crystal sighed. "He's in his new home now."

"We should all be heading to bed now." Faith nodded.

"Right." Crystal nodded. "Good-night girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmares

Gary woke up to find himself in a white room. He got up and looked around. It was completely white… nothing there. All empty.

"Hello?" He called to the nothingness. "Can anybody hear me?"

"Gary." He suddenly heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

"Gary."

"Show yourself please."

Gary gasped as he suddenly saw his wife materialize in front of him.

"Kierra? Is that you?" Gary asked the ghost.

"Gary." Her voice seemed far away. "Why did you do it?"

Gary raised an eyebrow, obviously confused about what she just said.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Why did you let Baab die?"

Gary's eyes widened. Did she really just accuse him of planet Baab's death?"

"Why did you let the tripods attack?"

"But… I didn't." Gary shook his head. "Kierra, I didn't. I didn't even know what was going on."

"You let the tripods attack." Kierra accused. "You let our home die. You let your own brother die."

"No, Kierra. I tried to save him, but he didn't want me to. He wanted me to leave him."

"You even let our son die."

That got him. Gary covered his ears and fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault." He shook his head. "Those machines are the reason why everything is gone now."

"You couldn't save them… you didn't try." Kierra's eyes glowed red. "You couldn't even save me!"

"No. No! NO!" Gary violently shook his head.

He laid down on the floor, his eyes shut tight, his fists banging against the floor.

"It's not real… it's not real." He kept saying to himself. "It's only a dream. It's only a dream."

Gary's eyes suddenly opened and he looked up, seeing his wife glaring at him.

"You left Baab in the escape pod." She growled. "And now here you are, back on Earth for good. Because you are guilty!"

"No." Gary shook his head, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Guilty."

"No."

"Guilty!"

"No!"

"GUILTY!"

"NO!"

Crystal woke up by the sound of screaming in her room. She turned her head to see Gary, screaming and thrashing around in his sleep. Concerned, Crystal flung the covers off herself and ran to the alien's side.

"Gary!" She cried. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Try as she might, Gary would not wake up. It seemed he couldn't even hear her voice. He continued to scream and kick. The noise caused Faith and Nya to wake up and run into Crystal's room.

"What is going on?" Faith asked.

"It's Gary." Crystal explained. "I think he's having a nightmare!"

Concerned, Faith and Nya knelt down with Crystal and began trying to wake the blue alien.

"Gary! Wake up!" They said.

"Wake up Gary!" Crystal cried. "You're just having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Finally hearing Crystal's voice, Gary forced himself awake. He sat up and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok Gary." Crystal laid a comforting hand on his arm. "It's ok. You were just having a bad dream."

Gary turned his head to look at Crystal, to give her a thanking smile. He gawked when he saw the two other women standing in the room with them.

"It's ok Gary." Crystal said, now realizing what he was staring at. "These are my friends Faith and Nya… they're alien friends too."

"Hi Gary." Faith and Nya greeted together.

Gary was unsure of these girls… but if they were Crystal's friends and they were alien friends like she says they are… what's the harm in trusting them too?

Gary smiled at the two other girls. He moved his body and wrapped his arms around them. Since because they couldn't understand his language, he guessed the next best thing to let others know that he trusts them is by hugging them.

"I guess this is his new way of telling someone he trusts them." Crystal explained. "Since because we can't really understand him."

Gary looked at Crystal, letting the girls go, and nodded in support. The girls laughed, now seeing that Crystal was right.

"That's very clever Gary." Nya complimented.

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "Reminds me of Cry's brother."

"Yeah." Crystal laughed. "Nathaniel was always a big ol' hugger."

Gary looked at them, confused. He wondered why Faith had called Crystal 'Cry', and he wondered who Nathaniel was.

Not seeing the confused face on Gary, the girls said good-night to eachother and went back to bed.

Crystal got up and was about to head back to her own bed, when she felt a slight tug on her arm. She looked down to see Gary, gripping onto the sleeve of her shirt and staring at her with pleading eyes.

Crystal smiled, understanding what he wanted, and climbed into bed next to him. Feeling safe and sound again, Gary snuggled up against Crystal, and fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: English

For days, Gary stayed at the household with Nya, who was a stay at home painter and author, while Crystal (who Gary later found out that her full name was Crystalynn and was mostly called by nicknames, Crystal or Cry) went to work at the cake factory, Sugar Britches, with her cousins April and Cody, and Faith went to work as an English college teacher.

Sometimes, when Gary was alone with Nya (and since because they were miles away from civilization), Gary would go walking through the field, despite Nya telling him to stay out. HE WAS A GROWN ADULT FOR BAAB'S SAKE! Gary then found out why Nya had told him to stay out of the field when he almost stepped on a rattler, a poisonous snake that Nya had warn him about. He decided to help Nya around the house instead.

Also, Gary had started to learn to speak English! Sometimes when Nya had writers block or didn't have anything to paint, she would pull out flashcards and videos and teach Gary to speak English. He was getting better at speaking with each lesson.

"She... sells... sea… shells... by... the... sea… shore." Gary said.

"Good, good." Nya nodded. "Now say it again, a little faster."

"She… sells… sea… shells… by the… seashore."

"Again… a little faster."

"She sells… seashells… by the seashore."

"Again, one more time."

"She sells seashells by the seashore." Gary repeated, putting the words together, although still a little slow, but better!

"Great job Gary!" Nya praised. "You did it!"

Gary was so delighted that he continued to repeat the line all day, getting better at putting the words together.

When Crystal and Faith came home from work, they couldn't believe it! Their Gary was speaking in complete English sentence!

"She sells seashells by the seashore." Gary showed off his new ability to speak English.

"Oh Gary!" Crystal wrapped the blue alien in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Hello, my name is Gary Supernova." Gary beamed.

"Supernova huh." Faith smiled. "Nice last name, for being from space and all."

"Space… once was the home of planet Baab…" Gary suddenly stopped.

He looked to the ground with a sad expression.

"Planet Baab…" He sniffed. "Once was my home… dead because of tripods. Killed all my family… killed all my friends."

Gary looked up when he felt hands on his shoulders. The girls were smiling at him, eyes glassy.

"Not all of your family and friends." Crystal smiled.

Gary smiled back and they all did a group hug.


End file.
